1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape dispensers and more specifically it relates to a tape dispensing system for reducing the amount of time to mask surface areas in preparation of painting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tape dispensers have been in use for years. Typically, a tape dispenser is comprised of a structure capable of retaining only a single roll of tape for dispensing a single strip of tape having a single adhesive layer. During masking of walls, trim, windows, doors, vehicles and the like in preparation for painting, the user of a conventional tape dispenser must first secure a first strip of tape to the object to be protected from paint along the edge thereof. The user then must secure a protective sheet (plastic, paper or the like) with a second strip of tape to a portion of the first strip of tape.
The main problem with conventional tape dispensers and masking methods is that they are time consuming and tedious to utilize. A further problem with conventional tape dispensers and masking methods is that they do not provide an efficient and quality means for protecting edging, trim, windows and the like during painting. Another problem with conventional tape dispensers and masking methods is that they do not provide a consistent protective product.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing the amount of time to mask surface areas in preparation of painting. Conventional tape dispensers and masking methods are time consuming to utilize.
In these respects, the tape dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the amount of time to mask surface areas in preparation of painting.